Blood Lust/1548
"It is not the people that I have slain that keeps me awake at night, it is the faces of those that I failed to save that haunt me most, sometimes remembrance can be a curse, a curse I will take to the grave" - Kuroki Shiro before The Kitsune Tale. "Yeah it does that sometimes" - Kuroki Shiro referring to his red glowing eye. "I chose the name Kuroki Shiro to remind myself that even from the darkest of branches a white flower can still bloom" - Kuroki Shiro The Pale Rōnin is a vampire rōnin. A 'Rōnin' is a wandering samurai without a lord or master. Kuroki used to serve a master but they died and Kuroki blames himself for their death (hence the first quote and his sombre nature). He wanders around helping people as an act of redemption for the 'sin' of letting his master die. It should be stated that his master's death was not actually his fault, he just sees it that way, he arrived too late and his master was already bleeding out and he was too far gone to save, Kuroki tried healing magic but it seemed to have no effect. He goes around helping people because that is what his master would have wanted him to do, his secondary goal in his travels is to find whoever murdered his master and seek vengeance (although his master was the peaceful type and would prefer him to move on and not cause more bloodshed). The individual who killed his master was not human (or at least not entirely). Kuroki's old master was named Kira Atsunaka, he was a young, kind, pacifistic individual and was next in line to become the head of his clan, a clan which was well known for their honour and bravery in battle. His assassination was likely political in nature as people would not want such a peaceful person to become the head of such a fearsome clan. It is widely believed that Kira Atsunaka's brother was the one who had summoned a demon to remove his competition and become the next head of the clan. Kuroki is one of the more serious versions of Blood Lust and isn't the type to constantly crack jokes, he can be very cold and distant. If anything, he is kinda sad and depressing. Do you know what he needs? a comedic fun adventure with a vampire child and a kitsune to get him out of this rut and back to his usual wise-cracking self. Fun fact; aside from Ark Farron (Who doesn't really fall under male or female) practically every male version of Blood Lust is serious and brooding, while most of the female ones are kinda fun and comical. This might just come down to the fact that pretty much every male version was in a row before reaching any of the comical female ones, so it's likely just a shift in personality over time and not specifically tied to either gender, it is still an interesting observation though. He has the powers Mystic Vampire Physiology, Supernatural Hunter Physiology, Messianic Plane Manipulation and Consciousness Transferal as described on the Super Power Wiki. Kuroki is 200cm tall. The Pale Rōnin's Theme is Teachings Of A Ronin by Zack Hemsey. Backstory In the year 2019 Blood Lust was sent back through time, it is now 1548 and Blood Lust is currently in Japan. Consciousness Transferal Rules Blood Lust can now temporarily transfer his consciousness into another person's body. He retains access to his magical abilities and other non-physical powers but he has to use the physical abilities of the person's body. When possessing a body its hair will slowly start turning white and one of its eyes will immediately turn red, these effects will usually pass within a couple of seconds but can take a few minutes (Depending on how long he was in control of the body) after he leaves the body. It is much easier for him to possess someone who is in distress. He is able to mentally communicate with the person he is controlling. If someone uses a telepathic ability on the body, they can communicate with both Blood Lust and the owner of the body. The power doesn't really have a maximum range but he has to know the exact location of the body he wishes to transfer to (Precognition can help with this), for the power to operate properly he does have to be within the same dimension, when using it from across dimensions he is limited to 5 minutes. Future versions of Blood Lust after gaining the 'Oath Embodiment' power can sign a contract with the body's owner that allows the power to work across dimensions (The contract would have to be determined and 'signed' within the 5 minute period), increase the length of time or many other effects depending on the exact details of the contract. He is limited to 1 hour in the body before he has to return to his own body unless the body's owner decides to permit him to stay for longer. If he stays for too long the changed hair colour has the potential to become permanent. While transferred his own body enters a meditative state, I would say this leaves him vulnerable but this is Blood Lust we are talking about so even without him mentally being there, good luck doing any significant damage. Should the person die while Blood Lust is in control he will be forced back into his own body and experience an extreme migraine for a short time after. He is unable to possess anyone who is stronger than him or has any form of immunity to possession. He can switch from possessing one body to another without going back to his original body but doing so does not reset the 1-hour time limit, when he finally does go back to his own body (Whether he possessed more than one person or not) an unspecified period of time must pass before he can use it again (The exact amount of time would vary depending on certain factors). At any point, Blood Lust can give control back to the body's owner without leaving the body himself, while they are in control he can still use his powers. Shapeshifting Rules The rules for shapeshifting are the same as before, but he is no longer limited by species, hair colour, skin colour or eye colour, he is still likely to stick with the standard white hair, pale skin and red eyes but now he doesn't have to (This is basically just to make finding images for him a bit easier). Weapons #1 Purgatory, Last Hope of the Undying * (Scythe) Notes: A lethal attack from Purgatory is capable of killing even immortals (It can even kill Blood Lust himself, good luck on getting a hold of it though). #2 Worldbreaker, Call of Eternal Glory * (Katana) #3/4 Blood and Gore, Twin Swords of Butchery * (Dual Longswords) #5 Devourer, Oath of the Basilisk (Battleaxe) #6/7 Dusk and Dawn, Defilers of Mourning * (Dual Pistols) #8 Sorrow, Bringer of Lost Hope (Dagger) #9 Greif, Whisper of Corruption * (Dagger) #10 Corpsemaker, Call of the King (Halberd) #11 Hush, Harbinger of Silence (Bow) #12 Sacrifice, Pact of Dismay (Staff) #13 Decimation, Dispatcher Of Unholy Blight (Sniper Rifle) #14 Devotion, Might of Thorns (Whip) #15 Godslayer, Spine of the Phoenix * (Whip Sword/Sword Whip/Sword that acts like a whip/Whatever you call it) #16 Loyalty, Carver of Insanity (Rapier) #17 Toothpick, The Abyssal Shard * (Massive Greatsword) #18 Blacktalon, Terror of the Nightstalker (Claws) #19 Silverlight, Glory of the Daywalker (Claymore) #20 Willbreaker, Betrayer of Hope (Sword Breaker) #21 Extinction, Judgement of the Divine * (Revolver) #22 Agony, Reminder of Torment (War Hammer) Full Powers List The full list can be found on Blood Lust/Main. (Don't see much point in listing the entire thing over and over again, from this point onwards it will be listed like this plus any new powers or magic added). Mystic Vampire Physiology Magic Powers * Various Magical Powers ** Blood Magic ** Shadow Magic ** Armament Magic ** Ninja Magic ** Magic Resistance ** Combat Magic ** Fear Magic ** Adaptive Magic ** Magic Replication ** Unplottable Magic ** Mystical Martial Arts ** Magic Negation ** Craftsmanship Magic ** Druidic Magic (New) *** Abjuration **** Barrier Magic ***** Force-Field Manipulation **** Defence Manipulation **** Defence Powers ***** Enchanted Armor ***** Wall Generation **** Magical Regeneration **** Medical Magic **** Purification Magic **** Reinforcement Magic **** Support Powers ***** Augmentation ***** Enhancement Calling *** Conjuration **** Banishment **** Summoning *** Divination **** Clairvoyance **** Precognition **** Retrocognition *** Dowsing **** Locate resources. **** Find hidden places, people and treasure. **** Track people through objects they have touched via their life-force energy signature. **** See whatever he or she may be actually doing at the time. **** Find energy sources. **** Track the ley-lines of planets, or find the relics that are connected to them. *** Elemental Channeling **** Element Drain **** Elemental Absorption **** Elemental Aura **** Elemental Augmentation **** Elemental Combat **** Elemental Empowerment **** Elemental Enhanced Condition **** Elemental Generation **** Elemental Healing **** Elemental Invisibility **** Elemental Mimicry **** Elemental Mixture **** Elemental Recomposition **** Elemental Regeneration *** Nature Magic **** Animal Magic ***** Animalia Manipulation **** Disease Magic ***** Conversion ***** Pestilence Manipulation ****** Disease Manipulation **** Elemental Magic ***** Elemental Manipulation **** Gravity Magic **** Nature Manipulation **** Plant Magic ***** Plant Manipulation ****** Plant Enhancement **** Weather Magic ***** Air Magic ***** Electricity Magic ***** Vapor Magic ***** Water Magic ****** Ice Magic ******* Snow Magic ***** Weather Manipulation ****** Storm Manipulation *** Potion Creation **** Make all kinds of concoctions from different ingredients. **** Make potions that can grant special abilities. **** Create healing potions. ***** Cure diseases. ***** Cure venom/poison. ***** Speed up healing process. **** Create potions that grants invisibility. **** Create potions that can enhance one's natural abilities. **** Make a sleeping potion. **** Make a love potion. **** Create potions/poisons that can kill. **** Make potions that can change one's appearance. **** Create a potion to give non-human creatures human traits, **** Create a potion to resurrect the recently dead. **** Create potions that allow one to take the form of matter. **** Potions can also be amplified for greater effect. **** Create a potion to augment someone's power. **** Create potions to reanimate the remains of the dead. **** Create potions that grant immortality. **** Ordinary humans may be able to concoct magical potions. *** Sacrificial Magic **** Magic Empowerment **** Magical Energy Manipulation *** Shapeshifting (No longer limited by hair colour/eye colour and species) ** Onmyōdō (New) *** Conjuration **** Shikigami Conjuration *** Divination *** Exorcism *** Paper Charm Magic *** Precognition *** Sealing Magic *** Spiritual Awareness *** Wu Xing Manipulation *** Yin & Yang Manipulation ** Eye Magic (New) *** Astral Vision *** Chrono Vision *** Divine Sight *** Evil Eye *** Eye Color Manipulation *** Heat Vision *** Hypnotic Vision *** Ocular Techniques *** Soul Sight *** X-Ray Vision ** Spirit Magic (New) *** All Soul Powers *** Adaptive Possession *** Animancy **** Life Magic *** Ectoplasm Manipulation *** Exorcism *** Necromancy **** Death Magic *** Phantasm Manipulation *** Sealing Magic *** Shikigami Conjuration *** Soul Manipulation *** Spirit Barrier ** Demonic Magic (New) *** Curse Inducement *** Creation *** Dark Arts *** Demonization *** Demonic Empowerment *** Demonic Force Manipulation *** Demonic Weaponry *** Demon Mode/Devil Mode *** Destruction Magic *** Evil Empowerment *** Magic Absorption *** Magic Negation *** Necromancy *** Negative Forces Manipulation *** Reality Warping *** Reality Consumption *** Sin Empowerment *** Spell Creation *** Unholy Territory ** Angelic Magic (New) *** Angel Mode *** Angelic Force Manipulation *** Angelization *** Animancy *** Creation Magic *** Divine Element Manipulation *** Divine Territory *** Divine Weaponry *** Holy Gift *** Magical Energy Absorption *** Mysticism *** Positive Forces Manipulation *** Reality Warping *** Smite *** Spell Creation *** White Arts ** Mythic magic (New) *** Dark Arts *** Elemental Magic *** Magical Energy Manipulation *** Mythic Physiology/Mythical Bestiary *** Nature Magic *** White Arts ** Alchemy (New) *** Elemental Manipulation **** Elemental Attacks **** Elemental Constructs **** Gas Manipulation **** Liquid Manipulation **** Plasma Manipulation **** Solid Manipulation *** Elemental Transmutation **** Property Manipulation ***** Disintegration ***** Freezing ***** Melting ***** Physical Restoration ***** Refining ***** Restoration *** Enhanced Crafting **** Golem Creation **** Medicine Creation **** Potion Creation **** Powerful Objects *** Life-Force Manipulation **** Amalgamation **** Body Part Substitution **** Fusionism **** Healing **** Immortality **** Immortality Bestowal **** Life Creation ***** Artificial Life Creation **** Life-Force Generation **** Mutation Inducement **** Power Activation **** Power Augmentation **** Power Bestowal **** Power Erasure *** Molecular Manipulation **** Molecular Acceleration **** Molecular Deceleration **** Molecular Deconstruction **** Molecular Inhibition **** Molecular Reconstruction *** Reconfiguration **** Insertion & Removal **** Reshaping **** Shape Manipulation ** Strength Magic (New) *** Strength Manipulation ** Magic Combat (New) *** Energy Circle Combat *** Magic Attacks ** Mysticism (New) *** Ambient Energy Manipulation **** Esoteric Energy Manipulation **** Mana Manipulation *** Animancy **** Fertility Magic **** Life Magic **** Spirit Magic *** Conjuration **** Banishment **** Summoning *** Cosmic Awareness **** Energy Perception **** Mediumship *** Energy Matter Manipulation *** Dream Magic *** Illusion-Casting/Awareness *** Psionic Magic *** Shapeshifting *** Superpower Manipulation **** Attack Powers **** Defense Powers **** Support Powers *** Theurgy **** Divine Empowerment **** Holy Gift **** Transcendent Connection *** White Arts **** Angelic Magic **** Purification Magic **** Restoration Magic ** Magic Bestowal (New) *** Ability Recharging *** Magic *** Power Activation *** Power Bestowal *** Power Restoration - By granting the same erased power. ** Enchantment (New) *** Beauty Inducement *** Blessing Manipulation *** Buffering *** Curse Manipulation *** Damage Manipulation *** Downgrading *** Effect Stacking *** Illusion Manipulation *** Matter Manipulation *** Mesmerizing Presence *** Mental Manipulation *** Persuasion *** Probability Manipulation *** Quality Enhancement *** Shapeshifting *** Spell Casting *** Support Powers *** Transmogrification *** Worthiness Enchantment ** Dragon Magic (New) *** Draconic Element Manipulation *** Draconic Energy Manipulation *** Draconic Weaponry *** Draconic Infusion *** Dragon Creation *** Dragon Manipulation *** Dragon Summoning *** Magical Energy Manipulation ** Anti-Magic (New) *** Banishment of anything created by magic. *** Breaker Touch on any Mystic Object. *** Curse Removal **** Curse Negation *** Magic Adaptation **** Magic Immunity *** Magic Bypassing *** Magic Destruction **** Magic Negation ***** Spell Destabilization ***** Spell Negation *** Magic Invisibility *** Magic Negation Field *** Magical Energy Absorption **** Spell Absorption *** Mana Draining Field Projection *** Reflective Immutability against magic. **** Causality Negation **** Causality Reversal *** Supernatural Detection **** Magic Detection *** Unnatural Presence ** Inscription Casting (New) *** Emblem Magic *** Magic Infusion **** Energy Infusion **** Elemental Infusion ** Dowsing (New) *** Locate resources. *** Find hidden places, people and treasure. *** Track people through objects they have touched via their life-force energy signature. *** See whatever he or she may be actually doing at the time. *** Find energy sources. *** Track the ley-lines of planets, or find the relics that are connected to them. ** Light-Shadow Magic (New) *** Light-Darkness Manipulation ** Life and Death Magic (New) *** Life and Death Manipulation Supernatural Hunter Physiology Messianic Plane Manipulation 'Consciousness Transferal ' * Immortal Cloning if possessing a clone body of the user. * Possession ** Remote Possession Category:Blood Lust